


Movie Night (Wade/Peter version)

by Find the Fanfic (Toxicphandom)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Smut, fdfwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicphandom/pseuds/Find%20the%20Fanfic
Summary: Wade and Peter movie night





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluestruckHolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestruckHolly/gifts).



Peter slid closer to Wade on the couch looked up at him through his eyelashes. Wade had asked if he wanted to watch some of the movies he had been meaning to watch for a while and Peter jumped at the chance to be alone with him. Wade looked over towards Peter and saw the way he was looking at him and smirked. He moved his arm from its position on the back of the couch and ran it down Peter's back until he had a firm grip on the younger boy's hip. Peter bit his lip as his breathing sped up slightly. Wade smiled and moved his other arm to grab Peter and then pulled him so that the had Peter straddling his lap.  
"Hey baby boy," Wade said leaning in close to Peter. Peter made a soft whining sound and squirmed in Wade's lap. Wade smiled and rolled up his mask above his nose then leaned in closer biting down on Peter's lip. He tightened his grip on Peter's hips and slowly pulled him against his body and then pushed away again, starting a steady pace. Peter moaned into Wade's mouth as he rocked against him. Peter tried to speed up slightly but found that Wade was too strong and he couldn't move any faster or slower.  
Wade started moving his hips up meeting Peter and pushing against him hard. Peter started moaning more and buried his face in Wade's neck, biting and sucking softly as Wade brought him closer and closer to the edge.  
Wade turned his head whispering directly into Peter's ear as he started to rock faster and harder. "Come for me baby boy." Peter saw white as he let go, moaning wantonly into Wade's neck.  
"Good boy. Such a good boy for daddy." Wade spoke slowly as he ran his fingers through Peter's hair and picked him up, taking him to the bathroom to clean them both.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: findthefanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
